Watashi no Karaimirai
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: Tran una tormenta, Nami se separa de sus nakama, acabando en una isla aparentemente desierta. Allí encontrará al amor de su vida, Portgas D. Ace. Pero... ¿quién es Kurayami?  lemmon
1. La tormenta

Bueno, aquí mi escrito para Los Piratas escritores. La palabra es ''lluvia'' solo el primer cap participa en el desafío. Me curré bastante este cap, no sé como llegué a completarlo TwT. Será un long fic para el que tengo reservado un oscuro destino *risa malvada* MUAHHAHAHA! Sin más distracciones…

_Primer capítulo:_

''_La tormenta''_

Zoro's POV

No era capaz de procesar lo que estaba pasando, sencillamente no podía. Era algo tan disparatado como echarle sal al café, pero a la vez tan atrayente y sensual que no podía evitarlo. Ya hacía tiempo que sus pensamientos estaban ocupados en imaginar de una y mil maneras a la navegante, pero había que ponerse un límite. Era frustrante pensar de esa manera hacia mi nakama y no poder expresarle lo que siento, era tan decepcionante…

¿Queréis saber el por qué de estos pervertidos y pesimistas pensamientos? La respuesta es sencilla, de solo una palabra, más específicamente, un nombre, un nombre que siempre está presente en mis pensamientos y que nunca olvidaría… Nami, sí, tenía esos pensamientos nada decentes hacia mi nakama… ¡Por Dios, yo no debería pensar así de ella! No era correcto, no.

¿Queréis saber cuando peor lo paso?, ¿cuándo es más difícil controlarme? Cuando el muy idiota de Sanji se acercaba a ella. Muchas veces… tan solo observaba mientras entrenaba, pero otras… Buscaba una escusa para alejar a Sanji de **mi** Nami y cuando la tenía… ¡Uy cuando la tenía! Sencillamente… Sanji era alejado ''sutilmente'' de ella.

Hoy era un día de mucho trabajo pues según Nami los vientos estaban cambiando y se avecinaba una tormenta. Todos íbamos de aquí para allá muy atareados… bueno todos no, yo era la excepción. Estaba aquí tumbado bajo uno de los mandarinos de Nami durmiendo, no, durmiendo no, más bien ''haciendo que dormía''. Era divertido ver como Nami daba órdenes a todo el mundo, muy divertido. Esa chica tenía unos dotes de liderazgo innatos, era eso o es que era demasiado obstinada y caprichosa, a lo que yo creo que un poco de ambas, pero aún así era muy especial; era hermosa y muy valiente, obstinada, preciosa y sobre todo avariciosa.

Con un súbito golpe de viento el barco se ladeó un poco, amenazando con voltearse. ¿Qué clase de viento era ese? Todos nos agarramos a algo para no salir volando directos hacia las frías y profundas aguas del océano. Cuando el Thousand Sunny volvió a su posición normal todos soltamos un suspiro de alivio, pero… ¡Oh mierda! Había comenzado una tormenta realmente fuerte que sacudía el barco con violencia, pero lo peor no era eso, no, lo peor estaba por llegar.

Una ola de al menos 30 metros se acercaba lenta pero sin descanso hacia nosotros; hubo un minuto de silencio en el que nadie movió un pelo, la lluvia y el viento azotaban el barco sin piedad y éste aguantaba como podía ladeándose cada vez más debido a la proximidad de esa gran ola.

1 minuto y el pánico había cundido en el barco. 1 minuto y todos estaríamos muertos. 1 minuto y el barco sería destrozado por aquella inmensa ola. No había tiempo, todos estaban histéricos y nadie ponía orden… ¡Un momento! Allí estaba Nami mirando cuidadosamente su Log Pose, como si estuviera meditando algo. Por largos segundos nada ocurrió pero en un instante ella dio un grito y todos se calmaron.

—¡!— todos pararon su histeriquismo con aquel fuerte grito por parte de la navegante— Ahora no hay tiempo para tonterías, ¡así que escuchad y obedeced! Sanji, Zoro, Usoop izad las velas, ¡aprovecharemos este viento para escapar de aquí! Chooper, Robin, Franky, Brook ¡sujetad todo lo que podáis con esas cuerdas de allí! Si el barco se voltea nuestras cosas estarán a salvo así! Yo iré al timón a ver si puedo sacarnos de ésta.

La ola estaba cada vez más cerca y todos estábamos cada vez más nerviosos por lo que iba a pasar, hacíamos nuestro trabajo, sí, pero eso no quitaba los nervios que teníamos. Con un esfuerzo conjunto, en el último memento, logramos salir de la trayectoria de la ola, pasándola por encima. La tormenta seguía tan feroz como antes, no había amainado nada.

No contábamos con que algo más sucediera y que ese algo fuera horrible; tuve un mal presentimiento hacia Nami, uno malo de verdad… Cuando miré hacia ella sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, ella también lo había tenido, pero parecía preocupada por algo más. Deje de acomodar la vela y fui corriendo hacia ella, demasiado tarde.

Otra súbita ráfaga de viento izo ladear el barco, esta vez del todo. Hubo un momento de griterío y de pánico general y después… nada. Mis ojos estaba puestos e Nami, todo sucedía como a cámara lenta. La gravedad tiraba de ella hacia abajo y los brazos de la navegante cedieron ante tal presión, sus labios gritaron mi nombre y yo intenté alcanzarla… demasiado tarde. Mis manos se cerraron en el vacío justo en el momento en el que el barco volvía a la normalidad.

Nami había caído al agua, estábamos en medio de una tormenta y yo no pude hacer nada, otra ola se formó justo en la proa del barco, de las mismas dimensiones que la anterior o incluso mayor, no podía calcularlo bien desde mi posición. No hubo tiempo para escapar esta vez, la ola, majestuosa, rompió justo encima del barco, destrozándolo todo a su paso.

El barco quedó totalmente destrozado y hundido en el mar, yo, sin posibilidades de llegar a la superficie, pues me había enganchado en un tonel, perdí la conciencia y le di la bienvenida a la más completa oscuridad y al más doloroso silencio.

_Fin del primer capítulo._


	2. Ace, Puño de Fuego

_Washi no Karaimirai._

**Ace, puño de fuego.**

Ahora sabía lo que se sentía, sabía por fin lo que significaba ser vomitada, literalmente, por el mar. Estaba cansada, muy cansada, no podía moverme, o eso me decía yo. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero seguro que no era poco. Estaba tendida en la suave y blanca arena de la playa, recibiendo el húmedo contacto del mar acariciando mi piel. No me había dignado a levantarme, no. No tenía fuerzas, ni ganas. Pero de un modo u otro debía hacerlo, debía levantarme y encontrar a mis amigos, seguro que habían llegado ya a esta isla, la que sea que fuera.

Haciendo el mayor esfuerzo del mundo, me levanté. Primero una pierna, luego la otra; así de sencillo. Cuando por fin estuve de pie y completamente despejada, me acerqué al mar para lavarme la cara y quitar la arena que cubría mi cuerpo. Me despojé de mis ropas y me sumergí en las cristalinas aguas de esa isla, era realmente reconfortante. Pero había algo raro, el agua estaba caliente, o eso me parecía a mí. Tomándolo como algo propio de la isla, dejé esos pensamientos y comencé a quitar las impurezas que se alojaban en mi cuerpo. Necesitaba un baño desde luego, pero por ahora, eso era lo mejor a lo que podía aspirar. Cuando terminé, decidí relajarme un poco, así que comencé a nadar, desde pequeña siempre me había gustado esa sensación, era muy gratificante. Algo más lejos de la costa encontré unas pozas de agua caliente, perfecto, esa isla volcánica sabía cómo complacer a sus visitantes.

Sumergida ya en las calientes aguas noté una presencia, el vapor despedido por las rocas calientes dificultaba mi visión, pero sabía que había alguien allí. Poco a poco, mientras la neblina se disipaba, pude ver una figura, no podía distinguir sus rasgos pero sabía que era una figura masculina. De súpito la niebla se disipó, revelando a un hombre muy apuesto en el lado contrario de la poza. Por un momento pensé que era mi capitán, pero descarté rápidamente esa opción. Desde luego **ese** no era mi capitán, pero era irremediablemente parecido. ¿De qué me sonaba ese hombre a mí? Y en ese instante algo hizo clank en mi mente. No había meditado esa opción, era **él.** Me espanté, estaba desnuda, en compañía de un hombre bastante ''peculiar'' y no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Las palabras no me salían y ahora me daba cuenta de que estaba petrificada.

—Hola Nami— me saludó el desde su posición, con una sonrisa de lado que lo hacía verse de lo más seductor— Que casualidad encontrarnos aquí, ¿verdad? No esperaba encontraros tan pronto, pero siempre es un placer volver a verte, Nami

Desde luego, ese pervertido la estaba mirando, no. No me miraba, me taladraba con la mirada. No pude articular más que unos balbuceos incoherentes y sonrojarme sobre manera. Sus palabras tenían doble sentido, eso lo había captado al vuelo. Intenté articular una frase coherente, pero me salió el tiro por la culata.

—Ho-hola Ace, qu-que bi-bien verte po-por aquí.

—No tengas miedo Nami, no voy a hacerte nada— dijo él, serio de repente— Nunca sería capaz de hacerte algo… —esto último lo dijo tan bajito que no pude oírlo.

Intenté armarme de valor otra vez. Ahora, algo más tranquila, contesté.

—Yo… No he venido con mis nakama, no sé dónde están ahora ellos. Todo pasó tan deprisa que no pude orientarme y esa ola… Creo que derribó el Thousand Sunny. Yo me caí antes del barco, pero no sé si estará por aquí. No he visto sus restos por la playa. Ahora estoy perdida, en una isla que ni conozco y en compañía de…—Ace no me dejó terminar la frase.

—De un indeseable pervertido, ¿verdad?—Interrumpió Ace.

— ¡No! Iba a decir en compañía del hermano de mi capitán… No me pareces mala compañía realmente… —Revelé, un poco sonrojada. Todavía recordaba lo que había sucedido en Arabasta, y estoy segura que él también.

— ¿En serio?—parece que mi comentario le iluminó la cara—Si lo deseas puedo ayudarte a encontrar a tus nakamas, no creo que estén muy lejos de aquí.

—Gracias, eres lo que más necesito ahora, un guía. —dije suspirado, aliviada. De pronto recordé la situación en la que estaba y con **quién** estaba. Solté un gritito agudo no muy propio de mí y me hundí hasta la nariz.

—Tranquila, preciosa…—dijo él acercándose a mí.—No te haré nada que tu no quieras…

No sé cómo definir lo que pasó después. Yo no aparté a Ace cuando se acercó a mí. No lo aparté cuando buscó mis labios. Y ahora lo único que sabía era que estaba besando a Ace de una manera desenfrenada y pasional, estaba diciéndole a gritos cuánto le amaba y que lo que había pasado en Arabasta no era un error. Con él había perdido mi virginidad sobre las frías dunas de camino a Yuba. Había sido una experiencia impresionante para ella y quería repetirlo.

El cuerpo de Ace ardía literalmente y sus labios pedían más y más, hambrientos. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi fina cintura y fuertes como ninguna me agarraron posesivamente el trasero. Yo suspiré de placer, solo Ace había escuchado y escucharía ese sonido, pues mi cuerpo ahora lee pertenecía y su alma a mi corazón.

—Eres mía, Nami. Para siempre…— pronunció el aquellas posesivas palabras entre suspiros. Su boca se trasladó a mi cuello y sus labios comenzaron a besar cuidadosamente cada centímetro de mi piel. Ace llevó una de sus manos a mis senos, a los cuales comenzó a acariciar con desenfreno.— No sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperando esto. Cuánto añoré este momento.— Su mano dejó de acariciar mi pecho para dedicarse a masajear mi intimidad, ¡Dios mío se sentía como en el cielo! Mi cuerpo se arqueaba de placer mientras pronunciaba a duras penas su nombre. De un momento a otro sentí una explosión de placer en mi interior, era lo más maravilloso y placentero que había experimentado nunca.

—A-Ace… ¡Ace!

—Je… que poco aguantas, Nami.— Dijo él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se sorprendió mucho por lo que hice a continuación, pero pronto sus suspiros llenaron el ambiente.— Na-Nami… Por Kami que buena eres con esto…

Cuando Ace llegó al clímax nuestros cuerpos estaban al rojo vivo, pidiendo cada vez más.

—A-Ace… Te ne-necesito…

Ace no necesitó más, me penetró con fuerza, sin cuidado alguno; ocasionando así que un grito de dolor mezclado con placer escapara de mi boca. Él esperó a que me adaptara, moviendo lentamente su miembro en mi interior. Yo necesitaba más que eso, sabía que el grito que antes había dado lo había echado para atrás, necesitaba que yo diera mi aprobación. Con un movimiento de caderas, yo tomé el control. Empecé a moverme en círculos, pero rápidamente cambié de opinión y comencé a ascender y descender, deleitando a Ace con la visión de mis pechos al votar contra mi cuerpo. Los suspiros y gemidos no tardaron en hacerse presente. Cambiamos de postura de nuevo, ahora Ace tenía el control. Él se decantó por la postura ''perrito''. Las embestidas eran cada vez más potentes y certeras y nuestros gemidos se mezclaban en el ambiente. El clímax estaba cada vez más cerca y Ace con una última embestida llegó un segundo antes que yo. Nuestros gemidos, ahora más potentes, se convirtieron en gritos de puro placer. En aquellas aguas, nuestros cuerpos se habían hecho uno nuevamente. En aquellas aguas, encontré al hombre por el que mi corazón latía de nuevo. Ahora, después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, Ace, puño de fuego, había vuelto a recuperar lo que por derecho le pertenecía: mi corazón.

xXx

—Tranquila, puedes volver a la playa a cambiarte. Te prometo que no miraré. — comentó Ace. Sinceramente no esperaba esa promesa por parte suya. Lo vi cerrar los ojos, y como una tonta, caí. Cuando me levanté y me zambullí en las ahora frías aguas del océano noté su mirada en mi espalda, de nuevo.

—¡Pervertido!—Le grite sin darme cuenta que algo se movía bajo mis pies. —¡Prometiste no mirar!— Escuché sus risas despreocupadas y como salía de agua para cambiarse. Noté que algo rozaba mis pies de nuevo, pero pensando que era un alga no le di importancia y comencé a nadar hacia la playa. **(1)**

Esta vez, el toque no fue tan sutil; fue como si algo me golpeara la pierna. Estaba segura, eso **tenía** que estar vivo. Comencé a nadar rápidamente hacia la costa, pero me enganché con unas algas del fondo, eran extremadamente resistentes y yo no era capaz de soltarlas. Estaba entrando en pánico. Vi una onda moverse veloz hacia mí, me encogí, protegiendo mi cabeza con los brazos pero nada atacó. ''Está jugando conmigo'' pensé.

Algo tiró de mí hacia abajo, antes de sumergirme solté un grito ahogado de socorro. Abrí los ojos debajo del agua y lo vi. Era gigantesco, era un Rey Marino. No tenía escapatoria, pero no moriría sin luchar. Con la pierna libre me impulsé hacia delante y asesté un efectivo puñetazo en el ojo del Rey Marino. Éste dio un grito de dolor y me soltó. Ignorando el dolor di fuertes pataleos para llegar a la superficie, me estaba quedando sin aire.

Llegué a la superficie con éxito, pero sabía que el Rey Marino no estaba muerto. Comencé de nuevo mi ahora más lento pataleo. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa onda, desesperada intenté nadar más fuerte, pero con la herida en la pierna me era dificultoso. Paré en seco, ante mí estaba la imponente figura de un Rey Marino, no estaba contento con aquel puñetazo que envalentonada le había dado; el Rey Marino había perdido un ojo. Ese era el punto ciego de aquel terrible monstruo, el ojo derecho. Lamentablemente no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora, estaba totalmente agotada y no tenía fuerzas para luchar por su vida.

Que irónico, pensé. Hace tan solo unos minutos pensaba en que debía vivir a toda costa, y ahora, todo se limitaba a ser devorada por un monstruo, lo que me faltaba por ver. Lo peor era que no quería morir, acababa de encontrarse con Ace. Ese hombre había despertado sentimientos que sólo con Zoro habían salido a flote. Mi corazón palpita incansable, lo oigo retumbar en mis oídos.

Cuando veo al Rey Marino abalanzarse sobre mí sé que ha llegado mi final. Doy un triste adiós al viento, solo esa brisa _caliente_ sabría de quién me había despedido… Cerré mis ojos y todo se apagó, me sentí libre por fin.

Ahora caigo, caigo por un silencioso y frío vacío, los recuerdos de momentos felices vividos junto a mis nakama nublan mi mente y por primera vez en mi vida, deseo olvidarlos. No quiero recordar mientras se escapa mi último aliento lo que no pude vivir, quiero recordar como nunca podré pensar más en él.

Un horrible pitido silba en mis oídos, he llegado al final, lo presiento. De golpe, mi delicado cuerpo golpea violentamente el suelo de la estancia; extrañamente no siento ningún dolor.

Me levanto y observo a mi alrededor. Nada, como me temía. Comencé a caminar a ciegas, todo era oscuridad.

_Por fin nos encontramos… Nami. Hace mucho tiempo que espero este encuentro… mucho tiempo._

Esa debe ser la muerte que me espera, por fin le he dado la satisfacción de verme caer.

_Te equivoca pequeña… Yo no soy la muerte… Solo una parte de ella, yo soy tú._

— ¿Yo? —pregunto al viento. A lo lejos distingo una figura y comienzo a correr hacia ella.

_Exacto, yo soy tú… Estoy aquí para decirte que…_

No soy capaz de oír sus últimas palaras, me acerco más pero a la vez la distancia se alargaba más y más.

_Todavía no es el momento… Lo único que debes saber ahora es que estás viva y así seguirás mucho tiempo. _

¿Vi-viva? Eso era imposible… El Rey Marino me había devorado…

_No, el Rey Marino no te devoró. Un hombre de fuego apareció en el último instante, Nami. Ace, puño de fuego es su nombre. _

¿Ace?, ¿él apareció para salvarme? Entonces… ¿dónde estoy ahora si esto no es la muerte?

_Estás en tu mundo interior, acudirás aquí cuando estés al borde de la muerte y me darás tu cuerpo para que yo me haga cargo de todo. Yo soy… soy tu personalidad interior, soy tú. Ahora vive Nami, vive._

No alcancé a escuchar su nombre cuando todo se volvió una espiral frenética y volví a recuperar la visión. Poco a poco alcé mi vista cansada a un punto en concreto. A un lado de aquella habitación se encontraba el cuerpo de un hombre de mirada perdida, pecas y personalidad explosiva. Allí estaba él, su salvador. Ace, puño de fuego.


End file.
